Water
Water is one of the starter elements in Elemental Battlegrounds that were all released on December 5,2016. Its colour palette includes different shades of blue, mainly lighter ones, and red. Water is optimal at both close range and medium-long range, capable of wearing down opponents through attrition or burst damage. If it is not your chosen starter element, it will cost 150 Diamonds. It can be fused with Wind to create Ice, and Earth to create Crystal. Statistics Unlike in Elemental Wars, the game does not give any info on the Damage, Speed, or Defense. Due to the combos and multiple Element usage, this info on statistics are not given. Player Opinions: * Damage: Average * Speed: Above Average * Defense: Average Character enhancements, such as Power, Defense, Speed, Mana, and Health, do not affect these statistics. Spells Damage in brackets are with 100 power Water Beam "User fires a fast moving water beam that deals a high amount of damage and issues a brief stun." * Water Beam is a Projectile spell of which creates a projectile that hits at close or long range and issues a brief stun while knocking the player aside. The user shoots a thin beam of water at their opponent. When at impact, the beam explodes to extend the radius of the attack. This move is also intangible and can pass through solid objects in the way. * It consumes 250 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown also gives 25 xp * As with Water Stream, this spell can be charged to increase its damage, projectile speed, and lifespan. To Water Beam, this act can easily convert the move to a capable long range attack, depending on how good the user is. * Try to aim while in the air for a more likely hit, chain another move immediately for an easy hit. * Does about 250 {300} damage when not charged and 300 {375} damage when fully charged and takes about 3 seconds to fully charge. * Try charging this move while enemies are trapped in water tornado (next move) and shoot them when they come down, although it takes some timing and can be countered with lightning flash. Water Stream "User fires a considerable amount of water bullets that each deal a low amount of damage." * Water Stream is a Multi-Projectile spell of which, similarly to Consecutive Fire Blast, shoots multiple water bullets at the opponent. This move is primarily for close range, as the bullets do not have a very high life expectancy. Each bullet deals small damage, but having a considerable amount hit the opponent, damage will be noticeable. This spell also has considerable burst radius' with each bullet. It consumes 250 Mana and has a 6 second cooldown also gives 35 xp * It can be used to destroy moves that explode on contact, such as Great Fire Blast , however it doesn't always work. * It does about 20 {25} damage per bullet and takes about 3 seconds to charge *If you stand still and use this move without changing the direction of the bullets, they seem to move like a water stream. (hence, its name) Water Tornado "User creates a water tornado from the ground which absorbs all players in its range to deal a medium amount of damage." * Water Tornado is a rapid Close-range spell which allows the player to attack and immobilize multiple opponents. Any people close by the user will be immediately drawn in the tornado, raising them in the air and preventing them from attacking for a short while. The tornado lasts for about 3 seconds, but will still show a noticeable amount of damage as well as allow time to escape, or charge for a combo. * It consumes 400 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown also gives 45 xp. ** Note: '''Unlike many stuns, anybody caught within the Tornado can still attack. However, since they are in the air, they will gain an immediate height advantage, so use it wisely. ** '''Note: When caught in the tornado, you can use lightning flash to escape. You will still be lifted in the air on the place where you teleported, but no damage would be done. ** Note: Spells can be shot at the opponents trapped, however you must be quick. **While the opponent(s) are stuck you can start up your ultimate so they have less time to escape, but be cautious as they can still shoot you in the tornado ** Does about 6x30 damage per tick Water Tumble "User spawns a puddle of water that can be used to deal amounts of damage or to flee a battle." * Water Tumble is a Medium-speed Travelling move, of which the user travels a straight distance on a puddle of water. This can be used to travel longer distances slightly quicker and without using up Stamina. This move also deals fairly high damage if the user is able to hit an opponent with it while moving. If an opponent is hit, they have the ability to travel with the puddle aswell (Party members will not be hurt, and still be able to ride along with you) The water puddle can be exited anytime by simply moving or jumping off. * It consumes 200 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown also gives 20 xp * Water Tumble is a predictable move in attacking as it can only go in a straight distance and cannot steer or be controlled any other way, however this move is more of a transportational move, so that there can be reduced distance between an opponent, so water's spells can work better. This is also able to compliment any Close Range moves, such as Water Tornado, due to its ability of getting closer to an opponent. ** Note: Water Tumble will be unable to move or will fling into the air if it has collided with a wall. ** Note : '''Water Tumble can take up a lot of thin spaces especially the bridge in the Water Map. **Tip: If some one is constantly trying to damage you with this move, you can take advantage of this and shoot them while they are on the water tumble ** Does about 300 {375} damage ** If you fall of an edge while on the Tumble,you have a miserable chance to stay on it. '''Water Dragon (Ultimate) "User summons a humongous water dragon that can be directed by the users' mouse cursor which can stun and deal high amounts of damage" * Water Dragon is Water's Ultimate. The user summons a Water Dragon in front of them, and uses the mouse to select its target. Once the Water Dragon has crossed and consumed the opponent, it stops them in their tracks, allowing more moves from other players to hit the target. The summoner is able to move around during this Ultimate, though cannot use any other spells while it has been summoned, so it must rely on others' spells. The Water Dragon then rises into the air, and strikes the stuck opponent at a diagonal line, dealing a large amount of damage. * It consumes 1000 Mana and has an 80 second cooldown also gives 100 xp * The Dragon relies on the users' mouse to choose its opponent, and any misdirection will allow the dragon to miss, though opponents will not purposely choose the wrong direction, which makes it extremely difficult to dodge. One method of dodging will have to be moving away quickly before the Dragon has a chance to move, as after the opponent has selected a direction, the Dragon cannot turn. Another way of dodging, which is very situational, would have to be using other players on the field to act as a meat shield. Its possible that the Water Dragon would not be aiming for you if there are other players, so avoiding any noticeable acts that give away your position, such as casting spells or moving around, will make it less likely that you will be hit. * Most people who team up with other people will use this move to stun you and the other people will continue to attack as the water dragon strikes you so make sure to kill the person that has equipped the spell or try to dodge the spell and kill them while they are activating it. * With maximum power, Water Dragon could deal 130 starter damage plus 630 aftermath damage would deal 790 damage dealing quite a lot more than Poison Bombs Barrage do. Water Dragon could finish up players with half health. * It is particularly hard to aim at a fast moving very close opponent and even harder at long range. * See below if u miss using water ult ur screwed. If u hit the player he/she is screwed * Water can utilize the hit-and-run tactic, with Water Tumble and either Water Tornado or Water Beam. * If at any point you go airborne, Water Tumble's effect will cease, so plan accordingly with escapes, or attacks. * Water Tornado is arguably the most effective spell in a water users arsenal, having a variety of uses. Always have it as a backup for stalling, damage, or avoiding contact spells. * Using Water Beam, then Water Tornado, then Water Beam again can immobilize players for a very long time. * The Water Dragon is one of the hardest ultimate's to utilize effectively. Always initiate with a Water Beam or Water Tornado before activating to ensure a quick stun, and easier target to hit. * Flipping into the air while using Water Stream is not a bad idea, since it shoots so many water bullets to begin with. * Initiate most fights with a Water Beam if possible. * Never try hitting opponents across the map with Water Dragon. * Remember that Water Tumble is still active even when you get off, and can throw enemies off guard. * Water does not put out fire in this game. Trivia * Water Dragon may be a reference to the character Hanzo from Overwatch's ultimate ability. This reference may only apply to the dragons appearance and movement however. * Water Tornado and Water Tumble can drag players out of the safe zone, however they are not as effective as Vine. * In Water Beam's description, brief is spelled as 'breif'. * Water Beam is used alot by high-level players for its speed and stun. Other Images and Videos Category:Elements